


The Bigger They Are, the Harder They Kiss

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Pointless (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Just a sweet little drabble. I was watching Pointless earlier - and I've always shipped these two, even though I haven't written them before - but I was just suddenly struck by this super-cute idea of Richard using his height and his strength to playfully pick Xander up, and Xander being all flustered by it and going in for the kiss.





	The Bigger They Are, the Harder They Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Whoops!" Alexander exclaimed, and the audience hooted rowdily in response - for Richard had clumsily tripped on the stage's illuminated step whilst walking up to his desk, and had nearly fallen flat on his face in an embarrassing tumble. "The bigger they are," Armstrong went on, with a grin, and the studio filled with laughter, "The harder they fall." He really would _get_ Xander for that later, after the show, he thought.

~~*-~~*~~

"Who's bigger now?" Richard challenged him, a cocky smile forming upon his lips as he grabbed his co-host by his open jacket and lifted him aloft, letting his legs swing aimlessly below - the thought of which made Osman chuckle heartily on the inside.

He was only _kidding_, for god's sake - but the shorter man looked like he was going to go into panic mode. Armstrong had begun to jabber - trying to talk his way out of the situation, and was sweating, stiff with nervousness, having the large, warm body pressed up against him in such a manner, as he was sandwiched between Richard and the wall. "Jesus," the bespectacled presenter laughed, putting him down, "I'm only playing - I wouldn't have hurt you."

"I thought you were going to kiss me," Xander said, still slightly shocked, as he felt terra firma beneath his feet.

"You were worried I was going to _kiss_ you?" came the surprised reply.

"I was worried that you _wouldn't_," he gazed up at him with raised eyebrows. 

The _bigger_ they are, the _harder_ they fall? So, maybe the comedian was _right_, after all. Because, when Alexander pulled him down for that thirsty smooch, you could have knocked Richard down with a bloody feather and _then_ some. He soon came to the startling conclusion - he must get him back more _often_ for jokes made at his expense. 


End file.
